Sunshine
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Who could have ever known that Harry Potter would find the warmth he so desperately sought in one Severus Snape? Friendship fic. Fluff. One-Shot. Happy Friendship to all!


Summary: Who could have ever known that Harry Potter would find the warmth he so desperately sought in one Severus Snape? Friendship fic.

Warning: Friendly fluff and adorability. Semi-bashing of others, but not _really_.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_.

A/N: We could all use a little sunshine in our life, don't you think?

_**Sunshine**_

Harry stared out from his spot on the park bench into nothing, shivering a little at the cold as the rain continued to drizzle around him though he still continued to smile vacantly. He blinked when a bit of rain splattered behind his glasses but otherwise did not more, and had in fact _not_ moved since first sitting down on the already quite sodden bench in the rain.

A slight smile lifted his lips when warmth suddenly spread through his body, bringing his mind back to the present as if on the rays of the sun. He wondered when he suddenly got so poetic. Must be _his_ influence.

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" a silky voice invaded his ears.

"Basking in the warmth of the sun Severus, I should think that much was obvious," Harry's smile was obvious in his voice as he tilted he back and rested it against the back of the bench, eyes closed and face blissful.

"You are deranged Potter," the other man snorted. "Don't you have enough sense to come in out of the rain?"

"Do you know what day it is Severus?" Harry questioned instead.

"Of course I do. It's Tuesday."

Harry snorted this time and picked his head up to stare at the older man as he stepped closer to the bench, dressed in his usual black muggle attire, matching black umbrella held imperiously above him. The sneer on the man's face just made Harry smile more. "This day exactly one year ago is when we first met, in this exact same park, at this exact same bench. It was even raining then too."

"I remember. Even then you were too idiotic to come in out of the rain. But that was hardly when we first met Potter. If I remember correctly we met many years before that at Hogwarts," Severus scoffed.

"I'm talking about _really_ meet. Without any ghosts from the pasts between us," Harry smiled. "I remember it very clearly. I was suffocating. I hated my job, was fired because of it, my friends were too much into each other to notice me, and Ginny...she wanted too much in too short of time. She stopped seeing _me_." He sighed despondently before smiling brightly again. "So I ran away."

"Ah yes. I was walking home and saw a decidedly dejected figure sitting slumped on this very bench," Severus drawled.

"You sat down next to me, didn't say anything, and just held your umbrella between us," Harry fondly recalled. "We didn't move for two hours, neither talking, simply...being." Harry smiled up at his friend. "Finally I stood up, you followed, and I stuck out my hand."

"And then you told me your name," Severus sneered.

"You took my hand and shook it," Harry smirked. "You said your name then too, and we finally met as equals, as ourselves. No hidden messages, no secret pasts. Just...us. _That_ was when we first truly met."

Sighing Severus shook his head slightly, strands of black hair flying softly about his face. "You put too much stock in infantile beliefs Potter. There was nothing special about that day."

"There was _everything_ special about that day," Harry quietly denied, his smile showing he knew Severus didn't believe his own words either. "That was the day I saw the sun for perhaps the first time in my life."

"It was _raining_!"

Harry just shook his head with a small chuckle. "Not where I was sitting," Harry murmured.

Silence over took them for a while, Harry once more leaning his head against the back of the bench and Severus just standing there looking at him. He would deny to his dying day that his eyes softened as he stared at the younger man.

Without a word Severus turned around and sat down, holding the umbrella between them. He smiled a little, feeling a warmth pool through his body as is the sun had broken apart the cold and dreary world around him, rays from the spectacular star streaming down on his little circle of existence through the grey clouds above.

"I love you Severus Snape," Harry smiled as he shifted his weight a little, leaning slightly against the other man's side.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way," Severus drawled.

Harry laughed softly at that, a pure, golden laugh. The kind of laugh he had never been able to laugh before...before he met Severus.

"Severus?" Harry gained the other man's attention easily, though neither looked at the other nor moved their eyes from the outside world around them still cloaked in stark grey gloom. "You are my sunshine."

_**Initium Novum**_

_Dedicated to all the sunshine in all the world and beyond._


End file.
